


Jumbaco and the BBQs

by l2set



Series: Fast Food Universe [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Get Together, Hanzo Really Likes BBQ Sauce, Hanzo is Disgusting, Hanzo is a Chunk, Human Furniture (sorta), Kisses, M/M, Mccree is Down for a Good Time, Middle Aged Men on their Game, Prequel, Saucy Sexy Times, Smut and Fluff, The Origin of Jumbaco, no build up, ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: Genji turned around, following the direction of his finger. He groaned, looking at Hanzo crouched down and back towards them. It had been a good idea to invite Hanzo to the watch point until this very moment. He had forgotten how Mccree could be - would be upon seeing his brother.





	Jumbaco and the BBQs

**Author's Note:**

> THE PREQUEL TO LOUD CRIES, CHICKEN FRIES - i know we all wanted to kno how the boys got together. so here we are.

"Did you already call dibs on the chunk, or is he still up for grabs?"

"What?" Genji wheezed out, Mccree crushing him to his chest in a bear hug. He let him down. "What the hell - "

"Over there," Mccree said pointing. 

Genji turned around, following the direction of his finger. He groaned, looking at Hanzo crouched down and back towards them. It had been a good idea to invite Hanzo to the watch point until this very moment. He had forgotten how Mccree could be -  _ would be _ upon seeing his brother. 

"That is my brother."

"That's  _ Hanzo _ ?" Genji nodded. "That's the twig of a brother you showed me all those years ago? The one that beat you up so badly?"

"I think it was more than a beating," Genji said. 

"You didn't die," Mccree told him. Genji resisted the urge to punch him. "So, does this mean I can call dibs?"

"You know he is going to eat you alive, cowboy," Genji warned. 

"That's what I'm counting on." 

Genji shook his head, watching Mccree walk past him towards his brother. Hanzo still hadn't moved from his position, digging around in his bag for something. Genji was sure Hanzo was paying somewhat attention, and as much as he felt like regretting his decision to bring Hanzo with, he wanted to see how this played out. 

"Hey, Hanzo!" Mccree shouted, coming up behind him.

Hanzo turned around in his crouch, powdered donut in his mouth. His shirt was covered in powder, and ratty looking. He stood up in one fluid motion, and Mccree gave him a once over. Hanzo looked almost picture perfect with broad shoulders, and big arms. The thick waist and hips were just right, sitting on skinny legs. 

"Yes?" Hanzo asked, taking the donut out of his mouth. He held it between his thumb and ring finger, crushing it a bit. 

"Are you busy later?"

"Hm," Hanzo started, licking his lips and giving Mccree an appraising look back. Liking the mess in front of him: messy beard, rough looking skin, and thick legs and waist. "Yes."

"Oh? Doing what?"

"With luck -  _ you _ ."

"Oh, you won't be needing luck for that, babe," Mccree said. He took a step forward, and Hanzo met him halfway. He dug around in his pocket. "According to Winston, my room keys still work."

"Thank you," Hanzo said, taking a room key from Mccree. He tucked it into his pocket, shoving the rest of his powdered donut into his mouth. 

Mcree ran his thumb under Hanzo's lip, brushing away some of the powder that was there, tempted to lick the sugar off. Mccree stepped away, holding himself together as he walked away. He could feel Hanzo staring at him, but resisted the urge to turn around for one last look. He gave a thumbs up to Genji as he walked past, Genji rolling his eyes and gagging at the display. His brother and his friend were both idiots.

* * *

 

Hanzo used the room keys he got from the cowboy four hours later. He had his backpack on his shoulder, and a paper bag of take out ribs in his hand. Hanzo hadn’t bothered to change his clothes, figuring soon enough it wouldn’t matter, and it wasn’t like he had gotten propositioned while wearing a clean shirt. He suspected that maybe the cowboy liked his men a bit dirty.

“Wow,” Mccree breathed out, stepping out of the bathroom to Hanzo making himself at home in his room, settling on his couch and pulling the coffee table closer to him. “Whatcha got there?”

“Ribs,” Hanzo stated, picking one up, letting sauce drip on his fingers before finally taking a bite, stripping the meat from the bone. He licked his lips, popping the bone out of his mouth. “Sit, eat.”

“Uh huh,” Mccree stuttered out, obeying. He sat next to Hanzo, pressed against him watching the man eat again. He picked up a fountain cup, looking at the writing on it. “What’s a jum- jumbaco?”

“ _ Jum-bah-co _ , rhymes with taco,” Hanzo said around a mouth of meat and sauce. He swallowed, and Mccree watched his Adam's apple bob up and down. “That would be you. I did not get a name, so I made one up.”

“Jesse Mccree,” Mccree said. Hanzo nodded. “That’s my name.”

“I am sure it is, Jumbaco,” Hanzo said, grinning. “Are you not going to drink your drink?”

“I don’t much like soda.” Hanzo nodded, and nudged a small plate towards Mccree with some ribs on it as well. “And, I’m not a fan of saucy ribs.”

“What,” Hanzo asked, turning to face Mccree. He had sauce on his face, and his expression was incredulous and betrayed at the cowboy’s statement. “What do you mean you do not like saucy ribs?”

“I’m more of a dry rub fan, and to be honest, I like ranch more than barbeque sauce any day of the week,” Mccree admitted. Hanzo recoiled slightly, putting down his ribs. “Are you okay?”

“You dress like that,” Hanzo started, gesturing with his sauce covered hands at Mccree’s outfit, tight dark jeans and a dark flannel shirt, “And you prefer ranch dressing?”

“Yes?” Mccree answered, unsure. Hanzo nodded slowly, and scratching through his beard with his slightly cleaner other hand. “Hanzo? Is that like a deal breaker?”

“I do not know,” He admitted. “I had not thought beyond this moment.”

Hanzo swallowed, and picked up another rib. He had thought about doing other activities, had been giddy when he had heard Mccree call dibs on him. It had been a while since he was propositioned by someone proper, who looked just as willing to stuff their face with him. He had immediately envisioned a potential relationship - someone who would understand him and his needs. Not someone who didn’t drink soda or preferred ranch dressing, and dry rub.

“Well, how about we get to the moment and figure out what to do after?” Mccree suggested, putting his flesh hand under Hanzo’s chin and tilting his head back a bit. “I would love to get between those legs - “

“Only if you are offering to suck my dick,” Hanzo interrupted. “I do not let anyone get behind me.”

“Never?” Mccree asked, leaning his face closer to Hanzo’s. He still hadn’t let his chin go. He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

“Is that a deal breaker?” Hanzo asked, mimicking Mccree’s earlier words. Mccree shrugged, pulling back a bit. “Jesse?”

“Only if this turns into something very long term - I don’t mind it right now,” Mccree said, moving his hand from Hanzo’s chin, and scratching his head where he shaved it. “I get that maybe you gotta see where this is going, it involves a lot of trust. But eventually, I would like an all access pass, at least once.”

“I cannot promise you anything,” Hanzo said. Mccree nodded. 

“For now, that’s okay. We’ll come back to it if needed,” Mccree said. He kissed Hanzo again, and slid off the couch. 

Hanzo watched as Mccree pushed the coffee table away, and started to unbutton his shirt. Hanzo reached out and touched his chest with his sauce covered hand, getting it stuck in Mccree’s chest hair. The cowboy shuddered. He squeezed Mccree’s pecs, feeling himself get hard in his pants at the soft skin under his hands. Mccree removed his shirt fully, and shuffled between Hanzo’s legs. 

“This good for you?” 

“I have a request,” Hanzo said slowly. He wasn’t too sure if he should push it, Mccree had already let him rub barbeque sauce on his chest without being asked. “Can I put my plate of ribs on your back while you do this?”

“Hanzo, can I ask you a serious question?” Hanzo nodded. “Do you have like a thing about food?”

“I like fucking, and I like food, Jumbaco. I like to enjoy them together on occasion. If you do not wish for me - “

“I was just wondering, and don’t call me Jumbaco,” Mccree said. He turned back a bit, and grabbed Hanzo’s plate. He handed it to him. “We’re just having fun, right?”

“Yes,” Hanzo said. 

He gripped his plate as Mccree moved forward, putting his face into Hanzo’s jean clad crotch. He could feel him inhale, and he patted a hand through Mccree’s hair. Mccree took his zipper in his mouth and pulled it down, and Hanzo unbuttoned his jeans quickly. He let out a sigh of relief as Mccree stuck his hands in his pants, and pulled out his cock. 

“Oh, this is nice,” Mccree breathed out, warm breath flowing over him. “Let me get settled a bit before you plate down, dumpling.”

“Hurry up, my hand is cramping,” Hanzo ordered, not at all sounding authoritative.

Mccree let out a small chuckle, and flicked his tongue over the head of Hanzo’s dick. The other man bucked up, and Mccree pushed his pants down a bit, sticking his hands back in to help bring out Hanzo’s testicles. He cradled them in his flesh hand, and kept himself balanced on his prosthetic. He could hear Hanzo’s breath get wobbly, and he licked his lips. Mccree opened wide, and took Hanzo down in one fluid movement. 

“Oh, fuck,” Hanzo breathed out, hand holding the plate a little shaky. He gripped Mccree’s hair, holding him down over his dick. He could feel the cowboy swallow around him. “Gentle movements, I’m putting my plate down.”

Mccree made what Hanzo thought was a noise of approval, and he put his plate down across the cowboy’s shoulder blades. Hanzo rubbed his back gently, and encouragingly,  enjoying the view of dark freckles and scars down his back. He could feel Mccree’s rib cage but couldn’t see it, and he liked that. He picked up a rib from his plate and started eating as Mccree started to move his head over his cock in short, smooth movements.

He couldn’t believe how much the cowboy was indulging him. Hanzo hadn’t  had this much fun with anyone in a long while, and almost felt bad for not taking a shower before taking up Mccree on his invitation. Hanzo had immediately located a local barbeque joint and picked up food as a thank you.

Mccree sucked him down good, swallowing around his cock and running his tongue around the shaft. He made smooth movements, back staying as still as possible as his head went up and down. Hanzo gripped his hair tightly, trying to help guide him gently. Sauce dripped into Mccree’s hair as Hanzo continued to eat while he worked. 

Hanzo’s cock was weighty in his mouth, thick and hot. He moved slowly, taking him all the way down and burying his nose in his pubic hair. Hanzo was completely unkempt, and just slightly stale - like he had cleaned with a wet wipe from the restaurant. He wasn’t completely unpleasant, and Mccree could admit it was doing something for him. He was hard in his jeans, trying his damnedest to not make sudden movements and up heaved the plate the on his back. 

He let Hanzo guide his head up, keeping him steady. He massaged Hanzo’s testicles in his flesh hand, rolling them as he swallowed around him. Hanzo was making obscene noises above him - half he was sure was from eating and the rest from being worked quite well. He could taste the precome, and Hanzo continued to rock into his mouth as his head was guided up. 

“Jumbaco, this is - “ Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut, letting himself buck up harder than intended. It had been a long time he had had a mouth as talented as the cowboy’s on him, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “If you do not pull off now, you will be getting a mouth full.”

He could feel Mccree’s laugh from the back of his throat from that, and he pushed himself further down, and let Hanzo buck into his mouth hard. The plate upended at the force, clattering to the ground as Hanzo let himself go, coming in the cowboy’s mouth. He could feel the other man swallow, and Mccree let go of his testicles. Hanzo pulled him off gently, cooing at him, and rubbing a thumb under his eye. 

Mccree looked blissed out, spunk dripping out his mouth. He licked around him lips, and swallowed again. Hanzo moved his hands down Mccree’s chest and over the bulge in his pants, patting it. It was hot and wet, and he pressed the heel of his hand to it, Mccree rubbing against the feeling. Hanzo pressed a kiss to his mouth as he continued to rub at him through his jeans. 

“Let me - “ Hanzo breathed out, fumbling to try to unzip Mccree and get his cock out of his jeans. The cowboy whined, rutting against his hand still. 

Hanzo pulled him out, wrapping both hands around him. Mccree’s cock was hot and wet, and he let Mccree fuck into his hands, slick from the barbeque sauce off the ribs. Mccree’s hips stuttered, trying to roll upwards but failing from his position on his knees. Hanzo squeezed him, twisting his hand and jerking roughly. Mccree let out a long groan, and came in Hanzo’s hands.

“Hanzo, that was - “ Mccree breathed out, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Hanzo’s cushy stomach. Hanzo scratched through Mccree’s hair. “Are you putting your gross hands in my hair?”

“Just the one,” Hanzo assured him. Mccree pulled back and looked up at him, Hanzo licking his other hand clean. “You taste fantastic.”

“Aren’t you a sweet talker, dumpling,” Mccree said. He put his head back on Hanzo’s stomach. “I’m exhausted.”

“Get undressed so we can cuddle,” Hanzo demanded, moving Mccree out from between his legs, and standing up. 

He pushed his pants down, and took his shirt off over his head. Mccree stood up, and followed suit, pulling off his jeans all the way and standing before Hanzo. Hanzo looked him over appreciatively and grabbed his hand, tugging him to the small couch. He arranged Mccree to his liking, and then laid on top of him, chest pressed to chest. He hooked his chin over Mccree’s shoulder, and Mccree put his arms around him.

“Why did we have to be naked?”

“So we could fit on the couch, Jumbaco,” Hanzo explained, settling himself more. He felt Mccree’s rumble of laughter, and he let out a happy sigh. “Wake me up for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, what did we think about these two dumdums ?? i had a lot of fun with this one. please let me know what u thought of it!! 
> 
> as always, come and talk to me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!! I PROMISE IM CHILL. PLEASE. TALK TO ME PEOPLE.


End file.
